gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Romance
Bad Romance is a song featured in the episode "Theatricality." The song is originally performed by Lady Gaga from her second album The Fame Monster. ''It is sung by Kurt and the girls of New Directions, after Rachel and Quinn discover (while spying) that Vocal Adrenaline is doing a Lady Gaga number. They are all dressed in Lady Gaga costumes, inspired by actual outfits she had worn in the past. Charts Lyrics: '''Kurt': Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Girls and Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa..! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Girls and Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Santana: I want your drama the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Rachel (with backing): Love-love-love I want your love Quinn: You know that I want you and you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance Girls and Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooh) I want your love and All your lovers' revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Caught in a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Mercedes: I want your horror I want your design Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Santana and Mercedes: I want your psycho your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Girls: Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn: You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, your bad romance Mercedes, Santana, Kurt and backing: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (whoaaaa ooh) I want your love and all your love has revenge You and me could write a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Tina and'' ''Mercedes: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Girls and Kurt: Walk, walk passion baby, Work it I'm a freak, baby Santana: I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends (Kurt: 'Whoaaa oooooh) I don't wanna be friends ('Kurt: 'Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends ('Kurt: 'Whoaaa oooh) Want your bad romance ('Kurt: '''Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! '''Girls and Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa ooh) I want your love and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh Santana: Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Whoaaa ooooh) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Girls and Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah- Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Kurt: Want your bad romance... Images gleebadromancephoto1.jpg Kurt Hummel-Bad Romance.jpg 11111.jpg alexander-mcqueen-gaga-glee_052710_m.jpg bad-romance-glee-1-300x207.jpg Bad-Romance-glee-14296960-521-300.jpg glee_bad_romance-450x253.png GleeCast-BadRomance.jpg Glee-Lady-Gaga.jpg glee-theatricality.jpg kehfg8.jpg Bad romance1.png Bad romance4.png Badromance3.jpg Bad romance2.png Badromance5.jpg Brit-santan-gagaglee.png Kurt_Hummel-Bad_Romance.jpg Kurt Hummel-Bad Romance.jpg Gaga10.jpg Gaga2.jpg Gaga3.jpg Gaga5.jpg Gaga6.jpg Gaga7.jpg Videos Video:gLee bad romance performance full Video:Live Bad Romance Video:Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Video:Bad Romance (Glee Cast Version) Video:Glee Cast-Bad Romance (Full Song Lyrics) Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray